Drabble Sanctuary
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: After an accident Gold saints have to take bronzes as their disciple, how gold saints cope with energetic bronzes? Hyper Seiya, Innocent Shun and Ikki who have disappear all the time. previously titled gold bronze drabble!
1. it's an Accident! I swear!

**This is done long time ago and set in the same universe as 'Kama Sutra' about why gold saints took bronze as disciple. BTW this is actually drabble fic which I always want to try to write~ If there is Shounen ai content I will warn you before hand but this prologue is safe ^^; so enjoy.

* * *

Prologue**

Athena rubbed her temple as massive headache attacked her in sunny morning; she knew she would never get away from it despite being a goddess. Beside she was born when her father got a headache, till now Athena was suspicious if her father, the almighty Zeus was the one who caused the headache for the sake of revenge. Her throne today felt so uncomfortable more than usual maybe also a reason, she noted to ask Tatsumi to buy a new one with nicer cushion, just damned Shion's opinion on how precious the throne was for being sat on by her since the age of myth. It was precious because Atheba sat on it not because of its historical value, she would gladly offer it to Museum of Athens. On second though maybe Shura wouldn't mind to have it. And by the way his birthday was next month, what a perfect opportunity.

Back again to logic reason of why she got a headache, illogical reasons above might still stand though. "Okay… you know? I really love you my bronze boys… I also understand you likes prank since we were small and Tatsumi was a perfect victim you guys liked."

"Not liked, we would love to give Tatsumi another go even now." Seiya quipped cheerfully which earned him a hit on the head by Shiryu and Hyouga who stood beside him.

Saori sighed at Seiya's naivety, "Anyway… considering level of pranks you guys pulled off in the past… it was nothing! Nothing compared to what you guys had done today!" Athena raised his voice out of frustration than anger, simply because they added more work construction.

All gold saints that present in throne room flinched, even Camus and Shaka did. The bronze saints who were used to Saori's temper since they were children just looked down as sign of regret, even though they didn't feel really guilty. It wasn't exactly their fault if they accidentally blew up coliseum for morning training. In the past few weeks since peace came to earth by the end of holy war they had concentrated on helping reconstruction of ruined sanctuary, which resulted on their training being neglected.

* * *

Flashback

_Seiya was the first one who can't take the boredom of being a helper, bringing massive rocks and other building materials everyday, so he suggested his gang to have a spar today at 5 AM in coliseum, when almost no one awake in sanctuary, before construction work began. His friends saw no harm on it but somehow along the way their spar turned to battle-royal, as the spar heated none of them realize they were too caught up and started to use special techniques. When their techniques clashed with each other it resulted on massive explosion that destroyed Sanctuary's pride, the ancient coliseum was ruined beyond repair. The bronzes who had went through worse situation came out fine but they realized they were not fine at all when found all gold saints plus Kanon and Shion were glaring daggers at them. _

_Shion elevated all of them out of coliseum with telekinesis; on the way to main temple off course their seniors gave them a long sermon. Dohko lectured his disciple about how reckless he was when using his power as a saint which made Shiryu had interesting shade of red on his face; Camus didn't say anything but his icy glare was enough to make Hyoga shrink in shame. Shion, Aiolos and Saga scolded the other three who didn't have gold saints as master mercilessly, scratch three, as Ikki managed to disappear to who knows where. _

_Saori who was already waiting on her throne postponed her sermon, as Shaka and Mu were out to search for Ikki. Why these two? Simply because their specialty was cosmos bind and sensor and when they came back, Ikki was restrained by both cosmos bind of Shaka and Mu's telekinesis. Ikki's cursing was cut short by Shaka's tenbu hourin when he started to say words that were not too nice for some innocent ears. And as if to add Saori's morning disaster list, Aries Mu who had lived in the roof of the world for the past thirteen years asked Shaka the meaning of some words Ikki used. To avoid embarrassment Shaka and Shion dragged Mu out of the room for a short talk._

End of flashback

* * *

"Anyway… we can conclude what happened today was because all of you are too focused on increasing your power but never trained to control your growing power…" Athena concluded wisely.

Shiryuu nodded sheepishly, "It can't be helped if we never fight with our equal since 12 temples battle, Saori-ojousan… it's just…" He trailed off nervously, "Who would think of power control when all battle we had demand us to burn our cosmos at its highest to win?"

Saori raised an eyebrow at her dragon saint, "No control is just fine? After today I don't think it's fine… your display of power…" She said as her eyes addressed the bronze saints, "It's like car running at full speed without brake." She commented lamely. "If you spar against other Bronzes like Jabu or Nachi… you might _accidentally_ kill them."

Seiya gulped, "We… wouldn't lose control that bad, will we?" He asked to no one.

Shion glared at the Pegasus saint, "Seiya… did you want to destroy our precious heritage (coliseum) when you spared?"

"No!" They chorused in panic.

"Anyway… you can't deny all of you always fight with brute force of cosmos and almost zero control. This is what you lack even though you are about in the same level as gold saints…" SHion concluded calmly. "I think we are lucky none of your battles in the past needed delicate treatment that require good cosmos control." Which responded by bronze saints with shy nod.

"Pope… permission to give an opinion?" Camus asked.

Shion nodded, "Go ahead Aquarius Camus…"

"As Hyouga is 'my' disciple… first of all I apologize for what happened, even though since war began I had no chance to train him properly… it's my responsibility as his master to correct this error." Camus declared as bowed deeply to Pope and his goddess, Hyouga if possible reddened more than he already was. "So I would like permission to continue his training as soon as possible."

Dohko sighed, "Well… the same goes to me, so… I think I will continue his training and I will focus more in control."

"You better be…" Shion said calmly to his friend, which replied by a weak nod from Dohko.

"Alright…" Saori clapped her hands, "I think our construction would finish by the end of this week (coliseum excluded) so I will allow all gold saints and…" Athena trailed off as pointed at her bronze boys, "Five of you to continue your training…"

Seiya perked up at that, "So I have to train with Marin-san again?" He asked.

Aiolia shook his head, "You are so much stronger than Marin by now Seiya…" He pointed out."She can't help you anymore now."

"Oh…" Seiya mumbled as grinned sheepishly.

Shun raised his hand, "But how about me and brother? We have no master… I mean… not anymore." At that certain Pisces and Scorpio looked down, Ikki scoffed as mumbled, "As if I need a master, one is more than enough."

Shion waved the problem as if it was a mere pesky fly, "We have nine gold saints who have no disciple and fully capable to teach three of you." He pointed out, "So… Aiolos, Aiolia, Shaka!" Shion called.

"Huh?" Not exactly an answer but that was all they could blurted out.

Shion for once ignored improper way of three gold saints in answering him instead, he picked Seiya and Ikki (still tied) with his telekinesis and dropped them without ceremony in front of Aiolos and Aiolia who jumped backward slightly out of shock. "Aiolos… I don't know you remember or not but I heard you lend your cloth to Seiya many times before, so I think you will be his master from now on. And Aiolia… sadly Ikki is a Leo and I don't know who else can be his master (actually I think no one can) so he is your disciple from now on." He said tiredly.

"Well… hi Seiya, let's get along ok?" Aiolos asked as offered his hand for Seiya to help him to stand, he was glad to get another disciple after Aiolia not to mention Seiya seemed more hyper than five years old Aiolia.

Seiya grinned, "Awesome! I will work hard from now on master Aiolos!" He said as accepted Aiolos' hand.

Touching moment between Seiya and Aiolos aside, Ikki was staring at equally silent Aiolia who returned his stare with same intensity. "I don't need a master…" He declared stubbornly.

Aiolia sighed, "Great… " He was stuck with the most difficult bronze saints with 'disappear to who knows where' tendency, "Pope's order Ikki, no can do~"

For Shun who was left, he felt kind of lonely as Shiryu and Hyoga already dragged by Camus and Dohko for another long sermon (Shiryu) and icy glare session (Hyouga) in the corner. "And me?" As an answer Shion gently shoved him to Shaka.

Shion scoffed, "Take care of this one Shaka, I think you will not have hard time with Shun."

Shaka shrugged, "Well, as you wish Pope Shion…" then turned to his new charge, "Glad to have you as my disciple…" He said as smiled, he always wanted to make up his mistake in Acheron, helping the Andromeda saint would be the first step.

Shun beamed, he knew his relationship with Shaka was kind of tense because he ever tried to kill him twice. "My pleasure… master."

"NANI? You can't be serious!" Ikki snapped, "My little brother will be that monk's disciple?" He asked incredulously.

"Ikki!" Aiolia warned, taking his role as Ikki's master, if he made a scene after announced as his disciple it would be his responsibility too!

"Yes!" Shion confirmed in annoyed tone, "It's sanctuary tradition for Gold saints to get disciple with the same zodiac they have!"

Mu raised an eyebrow, "Shaka… does Ikki have a problem with you or something?"

Shaka gave Mu an amused smile, "He is still bitter about me erased his memory in Death Queen island." He said, "Or maybe because I compared him with monkey." He added in mocking tone.

"I guess the later is the reason…" Mu pointed out as sweat-dropped. "Comparing human with monkey is not nice."

"But it's monkey god Sun Wu Kong…" Shaka defended.

Mu rolled his eyes, "Still a monkey…"

"Don't ignore me! I can't allow my brother to be Shaka's disciple!" Ikki yelled as squirmed violently from his bind. "And I am far from pea-brained mammal like monkey, Shaka!"

"Brother…" Shun sighed. "Monkeys… are far from pea-brained, in fact they are one of the most intelligent animal." Shun pointed out innocently, everyone sweat dropped at Shun's innocent correction.

Shaka smirked, it seemed Shun was a better disciple than he though. "I see your brother is more knowledgeable than you Ikki." He commented amusedly.

"WHAT?"

"Ikki, enough!" Athena warned, her headache became worse by each passing minute in throne room. "I approve Shion's decision and that's it! Ikki… Aiolia from now on is your master so show him some respect! The same goes to all of you… and please postpone all quarrels till you are out of this room! You give me a massive headache!" She yelled, all her saints knew better than endanger themselves being around an angered goddess so they quickly left the room running, except Ikki who was carried by his new master like sand bag.

And so… new story in sanctuary began, how gold saints cope with Bronze's antique?

* * *

Extra: few weeks later

Shaka: see Shun, two lion… nope two kittens playing hide and seek. *pointed to Leo temple*

Shun (sweat dropped): My brother disappears again?

Aiolia: ARGH! WHERE ARE YOU IKKI? I swear when I get my hands on you I will electrify your legs so you will crawl like a kitten for months!"

Shun: poor Aiolia-san…

Shaka: … indeed…


	2. MORNIng Routine

Morning routine: How gold saints spend their morning with Bronzes as disciple?

* * *

Aquarius Temple

Hyoga didn't mind Milo had breakfast with them, he really did not mind at all. But even Camus looked a bit disturbed by his best friend. "Milo… I would appreciate it if you turn off that mini stove." Camus muttered coldly.

"Why?"

Hyoga sighed at the umpteenth time Camus trying to convince Milo to stop his habit of eating his food above a stove or using any heating equipment. He even wondered why his master bothered to keep trying. "We are ice saints?" Camus pointed out helpfully.

Milo rolled his eyes, "Nice try snowman… are you gonna melt or something?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Milo…" The Scorpio saint recognized that tone, it was so cold and toneless. But he being Milo the self proclaimed best friend of Aquarius Camus (because Camus never say anything about it) knew that tone so well.

Milo shook his head childishly, "Nah! As if! You do know if I turn off the stove my noodle will be cold by minutes here!"

"It will not!" Camus muttered in annoyed tone.

"It will!"

"Will not!"

"But!"

"It will not…"

"Will not when this temple warming up around ten degrees!"

Camus sighed, "Then eat in your own temple…"

"And miss opportunity to eat together with my best friend and his son? No way!" Milo pouted.

The Aquarius saint just like previous days gave up the idea of convincing Milo to stop using stove of any heating equipment when eating on his temple. He had to admit his noodle was no longer hot and barely warm, but he didn't mind and neither Hyoga since it was everyday occurrence in their temple. From the corner of his eyes he could see Hyoga chuckled softly at them, then send his master a pleading look, undoubtedly to let Milo do as he pleases. He knew better than his disciple when Milo can't get his way, "Whatever… just eat quickly then help me to wash dishes later..."

"Sure thing Snowman~" Milo grinned, the Aquarius saint never can erase that stupid grin because Milo managed to win in stupid argument for the umpteenth time since he became Milo's best friend.

* * *

Sagittarius Temple

Seiya loved his master and sister very…. very much, even though Aiolos only had become his master few weeks ago, he considered Aiolos as brother he never had like Aiolia. But still it was not enough to not become annoyed when his blood brother and Seika spend too long for cooking on the kitchen. Since he became Aiolos' disciple, Seika volunteered herself to stay with them as housekeeper, no one objected, as it was obvious she wanted to spend more time with Seiya.

Well… Aiolos was a very charming gentleman and Seika was his sweet sister, it didn't take long for these two to have crush for each other. Seiya didn't mind, Aiolos passed his standard to be Seika's boyfriend by miles away. Seiya sighed as waiting for them to finish on the dining table he had arranged neatly with eating implements, since he knew next to nothing about cooking he leave it to Aiolos and Seika.

Clank!

"Oh…. I am sorry Aiolos-san!" Seika stammered.

"No… it's my fault…" Aiolos said nervously.

Even though he couldn't see it Seiya can imagine what happened on the kitchen, one of them handed something to their counterpart then their fingers accidentally brushed with each other, then they dropped the item out of shock. It happened almost everyday… The Pegasus saint knew Aiolia despite of his brave personality was very timid and shy when it comes to Marin, his mentor and blood sister. And it didn't take him long to figure out that Aiolos had the same problem when it comes to Seika… With these timid saints as their boyfriend Seiya can safely bet it would take few weeks for them to hold his sister's hand, at least one month before they can kiss cheek, and so on… and none of his brothers managed to have enough courage to court his sisters formally.

"Uhm… let me do it Seika…" Came Aiolos' voice from the kitchen.

"It's okay! I can do it… just sit down Aiolos-san…"

Aiolos had not given up, "I insist."

And the fact Seika was a timid girl unlike Marin just made no progress, even baby step was too fast to describe it. Seiya was content with the romance that's going on between his brothers and sisters, he was really didn't mind at all. If there was anything he mind about it… he hoped they can finish soon because his stomach was growling for food, and it happened every morning because Seika and Aiolos' morning routine in the kitchen. Maybe they should take turn for cooking… yep! It would save him a lot of trouble~ and hunger~ growl…

"I am hungry…" He muttered weakly.

* * *

Libra temple

As usual Shiryu and Dohko was doing their morning training which consist of warm ups, well warming up in their standard. After sweat drenched their muscular body they proceeded to enter the Libra temple's dining room which smelled delicious of Shunrei's special pork conge. But soon before they managed to sit the Chinese girl greeted them with a glare.

"Shunrei?" Shiryu gulped, aware of what her glare could mean.

Shunrei didn't say anything but pointing at bathroom, "Out… no one get breakfast before you get rid of dirt and sweat you got from training!"

"Can't we just wipe it with towel?" Dohko asked, he was so hungry after all.

"Nice try Roushi… bit I don't like to have breakfast with smelly guys… even if they are my boyfriend and father~" Shunrei replied as crossed her arms. "So… just go take a bath or else~"

Then they reluctantly obliged to her command much to her chagrin, after a while on the shower Dohko called his disciple, "Is it just me or Shunrei become more and more like a mother since we brought her to sanctuary?"

Shiryu shrugged, "Some women I know liked to control men, like Saori-ojousan… Shaina or Marin as example. Shunrei was not like that but it seems she is losing her patience with us for always leaving her then return with some nasty injury…"

"Us? From what I recalled you are the one who always return with nasty injury to her." Dohko pointed out helpfully.

Shiryu rolled his eyes, "But Roushi is the one who leave her once and return with news you are young again, died once and alive again~" He countered.

"I didn't choose that condition upon me…"

"Neither _**I**_ did ROushi…" Shiryu countered.

"By the way Shiryu…" Dohko began.

Shiryu raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Why you still call me Roushi (old master) when I was no longer old?"

Shiryu gave his master a look that said 'uh huh' and sighed, "You may appear young Roushi but… you still have lived for around… 2XX years old ne?"

Roushi pondered his disciple's word for a moment, "You have a point there… but since I revived from death and young again (in looks) can you call me master? I miss being young in this youthful body…"

Shiryu rolled his eyes, "Whatever master~"

Dohko beamed at that, "That's my disciple!"

* * *

Virgo Temple

Morning meditation was the first activity Shaka and Shun did in the morning after taking a bath, so far as usual Virgo was the most quiet temple in the morning. Unfortunately since Shun became his disciple sometimes Virgo temple might become the noisiest temple ever. Off course it was not exactly Shun's fault, after all from all bronze boys who had no master, Shun was polite and calm compared to his brothers. Shaka himself had to admit he was very lucky, but Shun's presence in Virgo temple attracted many noisy people.

"This soup is superb Shun!" Aphrodite praised. "But you should put some meat into it next time."

"I am a vegetarian Aphrodite…" Shaka pointed out calmly.

Aphrodite huffed, "Doesn't mean your disciple have to cook everything according to your taste." He said as munched on croissant the Virgos served with soup. "This one tasted like bought from bakery! It's so delicious!"

Shun blushed, "Thank you Aphrodite-san… but the soup is my master's cooking." He pointed out cheerfully.

Aphrodite gaped as the half eaten croissant hanging halfway to his mouth, "I don't know you can cook?" He muttered in disbelief, "As you never have anyone to cook for you, I though you live with eating fruits and vegetable!"

Shaka rolled his eyes beneath the eyelids, "What are you taking me? A deer? A goat? A ram?"

"The last two animals you mentioned might hurt Shura's and Mu's feeling." Aphrodite pointed out teasingly, especially since Mu was Shaka's best friend other than Aiolia. Till now Aphrodite was still confused of how on earth Shaka the dignified monk of sanctuary could become Aiolia's best friend, a fiery lion.

"Anyway… Aphrodite, I don't like to be impolite. But you come to my temple at least four times a week for eating with us… uninvited." He stressed the last part.

"I like to spend times with your cute disciple," Was Aphrodite's oh, so wise reply.

…..silence…. chirp chirp~

At first instinct Shaka had as a master which budding to fatherhood, the Virgo saint dragged his disciple to his back as sending murderous aura to the Pisces saint. Shaka had many disciples in the past which in any rate had been graduated from his guidance, including Shiva and Agora, if asked why he stopped teaching them simply because none of them had potential to improve more under him, they can but not with him. But Shun was different; he had to admit almost killed Shun twice might have something to do with protectiveness that grew within him, he really fond of his disciple and would not let anyone harm Shun even without Ikki's threat hanging above his head.

"Aphrodite…" Shaka began, he was almost raised his voice at the Pisces. "Are you implying something? He asked coolly.

The Swedish gentleman grinned mischievously, what he might be able to do if he got this right can put Milo the king of prankster in shame! Just imagine! He can make fun of Shaka, the closest man to God! "Well… maybe…" He said as twirled his turquoise hair.

Shaka paled at Aphrodite's word, in the other hand the fair saint was congratulating himself for the greatest prank ever pulled in sanctuary. WHY? Because Virgo Shaka was someone that even Milo never able to touch in his two decades of existence, Shaka was extremely sensitive with other's presence as his senses were so much sharper than theirs. Sneaking around Shaka was almost impossible and head on was suicidal.

"Aphrodite…" Shaka warned.

"You know Shaka? Another doting master like Camus is too much for sanctuary, let your disciple decide by himself, will you?" The said saints smiled seductively at Virgo's disciple, ignoring killing intent that came from Shaka. "Ne~ Shun, do you like me?"

Shun being the purest soul on earth that worthy became Hades' vessel without thinking twice replied, "Yes… off course, you are a very interesting person Aphrodite-san." He even returned Aphrodite's smile with his gentle one, the innocent boy even didn't notice the meaning of Pisces' smile.

"See?" Aphrodite grinned.

* * *

"WHAT THE BEEEP BEEP BEEP HAPPENS HERE YOU BEEP BUDDHA!" Ikki roared angrily.

Shun blinked at his brother who in the morning had came so early to Virgo temple, "Since when you…?"

Ikki cut him in, "Since that fishy transvestite asked if you like him! And you!" He said as pointed to Shaka, "I can't believe you let that rosy guy near my brother!"

"Who are you called fishy transvestite?" Aphrodite growled, his joy of toying with Shaka was completely forgotten.

"Ikki… such disgraceful words you used to refer me with…" He commented in annoyance, "I recommend you to return to Leo before I decide to take your voice forever this time!" Shaka threatened as pulling his rosary out of his palm.

The phoenix saint snorted, "What the hell are you teaching my brother, reading sutra and yoga? Or that stupid trick puling out rosary from your palms?" Ikki asked incredulously. "Why don't you pulling out bunny instead, mister magician?"

"Woi! Are you ignoring me Phoenix?" Aphrodite growled, he was used to be center of attention because of his beauty, being ignored was an insult for him.

Ikki snarled, "And you… stay away from my brother!"

"Nii-san! Please don't be so rude to my master and Aphrodite-san!" Shun pleaded.

Ikki groaned, not another etiquette lesson from his brother… the damn monk was really strict with manner and his baby brother was so quick to take after Shaka, damn Virgos~ "Seriously brother… one of these days you will send me to *beep* etiquette class!"

Shun rolled his eyes, " Well… you sounded like you need it brother. And it's not like I dislike you visiting me but your visit frequency is simply ridiculous brother, our temple is only one stairway distance!" The frequency Ikki came to Virgo was at least twice a day.

"No… I am not! Beside… I have to make sure you are not corrupted by Shaka… and that fishy transvestite!" He said as pointed at furious Aphrodite.

"What did you call me Phoenix? Do you want me to make a swiss cheese out of you with this?" Aphrodite growled as took out his piranha rose.

As usual when it came to a challenge Ikki would never back down, "Bring it on fishy boy!"

* * *

"IKKI! So you are here AGAIN?" Aiolia screamed in anger till his scream echoed in Virgo temple, yes… Aiolia was screaming, not a typo. He might can match screaming banshee since his stress level was high, since he (involuntarily) took Ikki as disciple Aiolia became more and more emotional. That happened when your disciple gone to who knows where everyday, underestimating your teaching and look down upon you, not to mention his manner was downright horrible. "May I remind you that we suppose to have breakfast half an hour ago! But you are GONE AGAIN for the seventeenth time this week!"

Shaka and Shun sweat dropped, "He keeps a record?"

Ikki groaned, "I am busy you love-sick kitty!"

"What you called me?" The Leo saint roared.

"I called you love-sick kitty who despite being one of the gold saint have no guts to ask an Amazon for dinner… not to mention how many times you canceled restaurant reservation you…" Ikki trailed off but stopped by AIolia who covered his mouth as hushed him.

"How?"

"I live with you remember?" Ikki pointed out lazily.

Aiolia blushed as groaned; "I will remember you live with me if you spend time in Leo more than just for sleeping!"

"But I don't need it!" Ikki objected.

"Sorry to disturb your master-disciple drama, but I totally need blood out of that fire birdy!" Aphrodite growled as took out her white rose.

"Being it on rosy boy!" Ikki challenged.

"I am 22 years old not boy, you are!" Aphrodite growled at the Phoenix saint.

"I am not finish yet with my disciple Aphrodite!"

"Who care?"

"You should!

"Damn stupid you two…"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Crack crack~

The three arguing saints stopped as wondering what was that sound, but when they turned to the source they might reconsider that Hades was scariest existence they ever face in their life. Shun was doing perfect imitation of his teacher as both of the cracking their knuckles, and his charming smile perfectly in place. The horror doubled when they saw Shaka's blue orbs were opened, and both Virgos were smiling at their prey.

"You know…?" Shaka began slowly, "I have been holding back my wrath for a while, but it seems let myself loose once in a while is a very tempting idea… you noisy bunch."

Instinctively the three turned to Shun, hoping the Andromeda saint would help them but crackling sound of his chains that sounded like funeral bell told them otherwise. "I don't like to use violence but we all know sometimes it can solve problem faster than anything else…"

Aphrodite took a step back, "Aww… remember you two… you are Buddha reincarnation and Shun, you are the purest soul on earth remember?" The Leos nodded in agreement.

Shaka if possible just looked more menacing than ever, "And who said Buddha have limitless patience?" He asked back.

"And who said purest soul mean I can't be angry?" Shun added.

"You are angry?" Ikki asked in disbelief.

Shun nodded as smiled his veins were popping all over her fair face, "I do, especially to you brother… you stormed to Virgo, yelling curse to my master, then you were arguing and almost fighting in our house."

"Shaka… calm down buddy, I admit I am wrong but… I am your friend ne?" Aiolia drawled nervously.

The Virgo saint fingered beads of his rosary carefully as locked his gaze at the Leo saint, "Keep sputtering lame excuse monkeys… none of it can save you from our wrath…"

"Just stay still… and it would pass very quickly…" Shun said almost singing, stretching his silver chains and his cosmos covering it in pink glow.

The Pisces, Leo and Phoenix for a brief second swore they saw blue skinned Buddha with scary face behind Shaka, and behind Shun off course was their nemesis, Hades the god of underworld. It was not long for the three to decide what to do as they sprinted to the exit of Virgo temple.

* * *

Taurus temple

"Yummy!" Kiki cheered as took a bite of omelet Aldebaran cooked for him. Then he caught a fascinating sight from the corner of his eyes, there was blinding flash of pink and gold from Virgo. "Master Mu! Look!" He said as pointed at Virgo temple.

The Aries and Taurus looked at where Kiki was pointing at, "What the?" Taurus muttered in disbelief. "Mu, do you have any idea?"

Mu's eyes were wide in disbelief, "Not really, but I feel our Virgos explode their cosmos."

"Shun and Shaka? What happened to them? From what I see it was obvious they throw a tantrum!" Aldebaran stated in disbelief. "You know those two… not a type who could be angered easily."

"I also feel Aphrodite's, Aiolia's and Ikki's cosmos in Virgo, but I can tell they are running with high speed to Leo by now." Mu concluded, "Shaka and Shun must have scared a hell out of them."

Aldebaran nodded, "I guess… wonder what they do?"

"Morning routine… I guess."

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chained Mummy and Indian Barbie XD

**This is because I like to mess with Ikki and Shaka~ this is safe fic, no yaoi in this chap!

* * *

**

Mu rubbed his sore forehead, result of headache after long work in his workshop as blacksmith. After he managed to fix all silver cloth that wounded and destroyed by bronzes in the past he though he deserve a long comfortable rest in the arm of Morpheus, he also wanted to brew Assam tea and lit incense Shaka gave him for his birthday, he even already asked Aldebaran to babysit Kiki for a while so he can rest properly.

But… Aiolia had come to his temple in panic and mumbling incoherent word. The Aries saint after listening him for few minutes lost his patience and yelled the Leo saint to slow down. But what he heard just so… unbelievable, what he saw next was quite a sight.

Ikki was covered by chains like mummy from his head to toe, what left of him that could be seen was his eyes, nose and mouth and little skin here and there. On Mu's hand were his blacksmith equipment, but before began his job, he sat down on the Leo temple's floor. "Okay… since this is Ikki we are talking about… I can tell he must have make a problem again."

Ikki squirmed, made him looked like giant caterpillar. "Shut up Mu! Just broke this chain will ya?" His master had asked Mu to help as they didn't know how durable Andromeda cloth was after blessed by Athena's blood, not to mention Aiolia already tried primitive way of breaking the chain with his hand but it won't budge and he didn't dare to use special attack in fear he might harm Ikki too.

"I can see this is fine work of your brother, the old Shun would never did this to you… but it seems he take after Shaka very quickly… well… it's so Shaka like to throw a tantrum when he feel he need it." Mu said as shrugged. "I can broke this chain for you, but I would like to know why Shun did this to you."

"Not your business purple sheep!" Ikki growled.

Mu frowned, "It seems the rumor that you have nicknamed all of us is true…" He said in amused tone.

Ikki huffed, "I have not! It's just random name I come out with…"

"Anyway…" Aiolia sighed, "I also want to know why… imagine my horror when Shaka and Shun passed my temple with smile that would put angels to shame, but when I walked up to see my brother I found you like this in the middle of stairway to Virgo. Seriously those two Virgos freak me out more and more by each passing days!" Aiolia exclaimed as shuddered.

"Arrgh! If you want to know…. Fine! That Shaka think I am a nuisance for interrupting their meditation so he think of bringing my brother somewhere quiet!" He growled, "And I can't let Shaka bring my brother out of my sight and…"

Mu raised his hand, "So… Shun did this so you can't follow him? On second though… maybe I will let you like this till they come back."

"What?"

"You are not serious, right Mu?" Aiolia asked in disbelief.

Mu rolled his eyes, "Serious… he better of immobile like this for a while, save you a lot of trouble anyway Aiolia."" he stated.

"You are just the same with that Indian Barbie!" Ikki roared in annoyance.

Mu chuckled softly, "By the way… you nicknamed Shaka, Indian Barbie?"

"Yeah? Got a problem? He looks like that blonde doll little girl used to play tea party with!" Ikki said lazily.

Aiolia laughed out loud, "And what he think when you told him?"

"One of reason I can't break this chain on my own… he took my sense of touch! I can barely move any muscle, lovesick kitty!" Ikki roared, "So stop your joke and let me out of here!"

"Lovesick kitty?"

"My nickname…" Aiolia admitted as blushed deep red, it only took few seconds for Mu to guess why Aiolia got that name.

Mu smiled at that, "Anyway… Aiolia I suggest you take your time to teach him history, theory of cosmos and everything he had no patience to sit down and listen to…"

Aiolia beamed at that then cracked his knuckle, "Well… Ikki it seems we can start our class ne? And maybe I will ask Shun to do this again later in the future.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

On the bedroom of Aries saint was unbelievable sight of Mu, the calm and gentle Aries saint for the first time on his life laughed out loud as rolling on his bead muttering about Indian Barbie and Lovesick kitty again and again as holding his stomach. In fact the Aries saint had held back his laugh since he heard it from Ikki and let himself loose in privacy of his room. He secretly thanked Ikki for the stress relieve and he had to admit laughing made him tired and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

omake

Tomorrow afternoon

Shaka and Shun had returned to sanctuary, and Shaka was not amused when he found his best friend. Aries no Mu, calm and reserved saint, disciple of Pope Shion, one who understand him better than anyone else laugh at the sight of his face. Not to mention on the table of Mu's living room Shaka caught sight of blond doll known as Barbie. Mu was curious to know how Barbie looked like even though he knew it's girl's doll so he took privilege to buy one in the morning in Athens out of curiosity.

Mu found the joke a helluva lot less funny at the sight of Shaka that red because of embarrassment and anger. The Virgo saint stormed out of Aries temple without a word, even though it was hard to belief Mu knew for the next few days Shaka would sulk and refuse to talk to him. Yes, Shaka of Virgo was capable of sulking. Mu sighed then went to his kitchen to brew his special herb tea, Shaka's favorite that might can convince the Virgo saint to forgive him.

"Well… where did I put the cardamom and cinnamon?" Mu wondered out loud in his kitchen.

**Review please!**

* * *

**Aww... I did it again! I don't hate Ikki but he is easy to mess with~ don't worry later I would focus on Milo and Camus and other saints too.**

** Itifal: I don't mind this pairing and I find it as hot! So I will add it on the list...**

**thank you for all who review this story! Feel free to suggest pairing but... I only approve pairing with character that exist in SS, no OC except... well passerby servant like Io I put on Ganbatte. Sadly for Shun I will leave him alone, as I think he wouldn't get any girl soon and I think many prefer him alone ne~ ;D Hyoga... I don't really care with Freya or Elly, no one also ok. Seiya... sadly I prefer him with Saori but I am not really fond of writing any focusing of their romance. **

BTW I will update other fic soon~


	4. One lifetime is not enough, seriously!

**As promised, our favorite Scorpio and Aquarius story, I also have LC element here~**

**hope you like it!

* * *

**

**One Lifetime is not Enough~**

**18th century, sanctuary**

"Kardia… when you ever learn about shut your mouth when you didn't need it?" Degel growled as carefully took out another rose thorn from Kardia's skin with tweezers, earning him a groan of pain from the Scorpio saint. "I told you Albafica didn't appreciate anyone approaching him especially someone that only come to comment about how girly he looks!"

"Aww! Careful Degel… take it easy will ya?" Kardia muttered in pain.

The Aquarius saint sighed, "One lifetime as your best friend will not enough to cure your blabbering mouth! If this keep up I will die of trying and reincarnate become your friend to try again…"

"Careful, you sounds like Asmita there!" Kardia grinned, "Talking about reincarnation and karma mumbo jumbo, aww!" Thankfully Albafica threw normal rose, which is why Kardia had not dropped dead and instead landed on Degel's infirmary for the umpteenth on his life. "By the way is that mean you want to be my friend again in the next life?" Kardia asked with hopeful smile but his face twitched in pain as another torn came out. "Ugh…Aw…"

"Degel chuckled softly, "Sure thing… one lifetime is not enough to heal your stupidity Scorpio. Beside…" He trailed off as waved the tweezers, "I can't leave you alone to anyone in the next life, can I? Well… if you still an idiot troublemaker that is…"

"So… you will be my friend again in the next life if I am still a troublemaker by then?" Kardia asked incredulously.

Degel smiled at that, "Well… who knows?"

* * *

2 centuries later…

"Aww! Careful Camus… that's hurt!"

Camus rolled his eyes, as his tweezers was ready for another thorn, "This is fruit you harvest from playing prank on Aphrodite… so stop whining like a little kid."

The Scorpio saint scowled, "Damn Aphrodite… you will see that I…"

"Are you an idiot?" Camus asked, "No revenge on Aphrodite… it's you own fault baka, so deal with it." Camus pointed out, calmly ignoring another's groan of pain.

"But!"

Camus narrowed his eyes, "Scorpio Milo… no buts."

Milo pouted like a puppy, "Meanie…" He muttered in annoyed tone. "You are so…mean to me Camus, you have been together with me for years but you still think you can't let me out of your sight"

The Ice saint rolled his eyes, "I let you out of my sight for hours today to train Hyoga." He pointed out, "And looking at your hedgehog state right now is so convincing that you are no idiot that I can leave unassisted for hours."

"I suspect you're being sarcastic," Milo said seriously.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Camus asked innocently.

Milo shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling…"

"And I have a feeling I have to babysit you again in the next life… as if one lifetime is not enough." Camus quipped.

Milo beamed at that, "Leaving reincarnation mumbo jumbo aside, did you just tell me you want to be with me till the next-next life?"

"… Did I make that kind of statement just now?" He asked back.

"You are soooooooo do it!"

Camua groaned, "I just feel that I will be, but strangely I feel like I have said it many times… weird déjà vu."

"Maybe you said the same thing to me in previous life?" Milo asked with teasing grin.

The Aquarius saint looked at Milo with frozen silence before said, "If I did… maybe I am and was bigger idiot than you are, to think one lifetime with troublemaker best friend is not enough."

"Oh… but you so mentioned it one minute ago!" Milo pointed out.

"Then I am an idiot." He admitted coldly as plucked out another thorn and this time didn't bother to be gentle at all.

"AWW!"

* * *

Review please!


	5. Camus' Special Wardrobe

**One chap done and another would be soon, I think I can update 2 chapter soon but don't expect me to rush myself because I never do anything good when rushing**

**It's short but... it's a drabble remember? Beside I prefer quality over quantity...

* * *

**

**=0=Camus' Wardrobe=0=  
**

Milo was sulking because his best bestest friend won't accept birthday present from him. He was deeply hurt when Camus with his coldest voice told the Scorpio saint to keep that present for himself. Or better… throw it to the nearest junkyard.

How cruel…

How cold Camus is…

Oops, Camus is always cold for 24 hours in a day, 7 days in a week, 4 weeks per month, etc.

Milo was crying crocodile tears when Camus saw him one day after the Aquarius' birthday party. Camus sighed, "Milo… do you ever realize how ridiculous you are right now?"

Milo sobbed, "Is it wrong to cry after rejected by your best friend?"

"That sounds so wrong at the very least." Camus pointed out with a sigh, "And don't give me that look as I will never ever put that present in my temple."

"Why not?" Milo pouted.

Camus groaned, "Don't pout! You are 20 years old, act your age please."

"You are so cruel…" Milo muttered in shaky voice. "Do you know how much I spend to buy it for you?"

"I don't know…" Camus admitted, "But I see the price tag still attached when you gave it to me." He added sarcastically.

Milo's tears streamed down his cheeks comically like a waterfall, "After all trouble I went through to buy it… "He began.

Camus cut him in, "I don't know how much trouble a gold saint would have to go to nearest electronic shop in Athens." He admitted, "Nor I see any for bring it back to sanctuary when for us few tons of brick was nothing."

"I put my heart into it!" Milo said.

"What kind of heart?" Camus asked innocently.

"I thought you would be happy if I buy you a new wardrobe!" Milo exclaimed in tears, "I even buy you a high tech one that suits you!"

"…"

"…"

***sigh***

"So what?" Camus replied as cold as possible to the point his breath was white, veins were popping all over his handsome face.

Milo pouted cutely, "I thought of it the whole day before I decide to buy it for you!"

"So…?" Camus repeated, if possible was colder than before.

"I carried it myself because the shop didn't want to deliver it to sanctuary!" Milo added.

Camus rolled his eyes, "They can't… remember about our barrier? And again… how much trouble you can have if you can carry tons of brick?"

"It's from your best friend!" Milo tried again.

Once again his blue eyes rolled to the other side, "Being my best friend didn't give you any privilege to have me liking anything you give to me."

Milo snapped, "Then what's your problem with my present? I though that's the most suitable present for you! Second only to iceberg from North Pole!"

"…"

"…"

"Milo…" Camus began, "Tell me… what did you give me for my birthday?"

"You even didn't remember what I gave you?" Milo asked indignantly. "How cruel!"

Camus rubbed his sore forehead, "I remember…" He admitted, "But enlighten me please."

Milo sniffed, "I gave you high-tech wardrobe that's seems made just for you Camus!" He said proudly.

"…"

"…"

"You asked me what's my problem with it right?" Camus asked, Milo nodded vigorously in response. "Let's see… your present is indeed high tech like you said…" Camus admitted sarcastically, "But what's the point if I don't have electricity in my temple? It can't function properly without it…"

"Athena said she would build a generator in the nearest waterfall in sanctuary." Milo said.

"Which would not be finish till the next three months…" Camus added.

"You can keep it somewhere for the next three months." Milo suggested cheerfully.

"And I said… I don't want to keep that in my temple!"

"What's your next problem then?" Milo asked impatiently.

Camus took a deep breath, "You said…that wardrobe seems made just for me?"

Milo nodded proudly, "Off course! Genius who create it must think of someone like you when inventing that awesome wardrobe!"

The Aquarius saint was fighting his urge to create a Scorpio popsicle, remember that you are Aquarius Camus who was always as cool as cucumber. "My biggest problem is that thing is NOT a wardrobe Milo!"

"But you can use it to keep your clothes inside and it would keep it cold too! How cool is that? A cooling wardrobe!" Milo objected.

Camus was having second thought to create a mini Cocytus out of Scorpio temple. "Milo… " he began." Whatever the circumstances is… even though I am Aquarius Camus… I…" He trailed off in anger, the only reason Camus was not smoking instead of having cold fog surround him was because he was an ice saint.

"I WOULD NEVER EVER USE A FRIDGE AS A WARDROBE, YOU IMBECILE!"

On that day… was the first time Aquarius Camus, the coldest saint of Athena. Mentor to Cygnus Hyoga screamed on the top of his lung.

Owari~

* * *

Review Please!

^^/ hope I can upload one centered on Shura, Dohko, Shion and other who appear rarely in my fic! Request would be appreciated!


	6. Camus, literally walking dictionary

**If you are Malaysian or Indonesian… you will understand the joke right away, but you will understand later anyway~ But if you not... well that's means I am a failed comedian ;_;  
**

**/bla bla/- how to pronounce the word.**

note: Camus in French as you heard in anime pronounced Camy which in French y read as yu, and India pronounced as Indou in Japan..

**

* * *

**

Camus was never totally lost his grasp in situation; he after all was one of the most intelligent saints in sanctuary. But he still can't get his hand on what happened in sanctuary that afternoon, he just came back from Siberia with Hyoga for a short visit to their old cottage but it seemed something had happened in sanctuary and only him and Hyoga who didn't know about it.

What's so strange?

Let's start from the first temple which belong to Aries Mu, in Camus' opinion was someone who always genial to everyone including to Death Mask. But for some reason that afternoon Mu seemed had overdosed himself with smiling potion or something. Mu's lips twitched when he welcomed Camus on his temple, the Aries' amused face left an unresolved mystery for Camus as he left Aries temple. Did he has something on his face?

The next temple which where Aldebaran lived thundered by it's owner laughs when Camus walked in, "HA HA HA HA HA…"

Camus' left eye twitched, "What's so funny Aldebaran?"

Instead of proper answer Camus received another booming laughs, then the Taurus saint sprinted pass Camus as laughing. "Ha ha ha… sorry Camus! But I can't help it! Ha ha ha!" And the Taurus saint was gone in distance and Camus could only stared at cloud of dust Aldebaran left as he charged full speed to Aries like a bull.

When Camus entered the Gemini temple he had expected another laugh or smiling idiot to come on his way but much to his disappointment and relief, the twin saint were not present. It seemed Kanon was off to Poseidon for another ambassador mission and Saga was tagging along.

"Well… next is Death Mask anyway." Camus muttered to himself.

* * *

In this temple Camus fully expect another weird behavior even though Death Mask was weird enough everyday. He didn't find the Italian saint right away on his temple instead when Camus was already half-way pass the Cancer temple the owner came out of his kitchen with a pan of spaghetti sauce on his hands. Even though cooking was not a hobby Camus ever expect DeathMask would have, he didn't really care. But the fact Death Mask lost grip on the pan and let it drop on the floor when he saw Camus' face was something he couldn't ignore. Lucky for DeathMAsk, the sauce was intact on it's container.

When DeathMask pointed his forefinger at Camus, the ice saint took a step back just in case the Cancer saint going crazy again and attacked him. But what came next was an unexpected or rather… "Were you walking just now?"

Camus stared at him as if he had grown another head, "Yes Death Mask… I was walking."

"HA HA HA HA….!" Since Aldebaran had laughed at him, Camus was not surprised… at least not much.

"What's so funny?" He asked tonelessly.

Much to Camus' surprise Death Mask patted his shoulder as if he was encouraging Camus or something alike, "It's nothing… It's just that…walking Camus /Kamus/ really a great sight."

"…"

But before Camus can ask more Death Mask had returned to his kitchen after he left his sauce on dining table, "Myo hwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Was all he could hear from Death Mask's kitchen.

* * *

Camus was losing his patience since he came to Leo temple, expecting Aiolia to tell him what's going on in sanctuary but much to his annoyance Aiolia replayed what Aldebaran did, he had ran off as laughing his ass off before Camus can say anything, the only thing that different was Aiolia managed to mumble an excuse, "Gotta go! Aiolos-niisan need me in training area!" And in conclusion Camus could scratch Aiolos from candidates of people he could ask on the way up.

As the next temple came to his sight, Camus also spotted Shaka walked out of his temple. "Hi Camus… good afternoon." Shaka greeted him as he almost walked pass Camus, noted 'almost' as Camus grabbed Shaka's shoulders before he could walk far.

"Wait a minute Shaka! I need to talk with you!"

Shaka raised an eyebrow at unusual behavior of the Aquarius saint, "Okay… what do you want to talk about?"

"… Why you didn't laugh or smile at me?" He asked as if that was the question of the year.

"…"

Shaka frowned at the question, "Camus…" He began, "Do I have to?"

"No." Camus admitted, "But I expect you would." He stated.

That was not the answer Shaka expected to get, "Okay… why would I?"

"Because Mu, Aldebaran, Death Mask and Aiolia did." Camus stated with annoyed tone.

The Virgo saint raised an eyebrow, "Well… that's not an appropriate reason for me to laugh or smile at you."

"Ever heard of public opinion? Because out of five peoples I met since I was back, four of them found me deserve to be laughed at… " Camus stated icily.

"…"

"Well?"

Shaka raised an eyebrow, "On their own volition?"

Camus rolled his eyes, "From how voluntarily they're laughing at me, I am sure that they had gone through cognitive process by which they decided to laugh at me because of plausible reason." He pointed out with a hint or irritation.

The Indian saint chuckled softly, "Well I don't know if cognitive process is needed just to laugh…" Shaka said with amused tone, "You know… the way you bring out any matter to be more complicated than it suppose to be can be quite funny."

"I didn't make it more complicated, I am trying to elaborate it." Camus said, he wondered whether Shaka just wanted to make fun of him or helping him. In the other hand Camus respected Shaka not only as a saint but also as a scholar, he was one of saints he can spend long time to argue about recondite topic which around more than 80% occupants of sanctuary never heard of.

"Define what so called as activity of elaborating." Shaka asked innocently, "Because as far as I know Milo is always more lost than he was before you start to explain something to him."

"Well…" Camus blushed as he trailed off, "He can always go to buy dictionary in the closest book store of Athens."

"You can't blame him for his lack in vocabulary compared to you." Shaka shook his head, "About Milo… shouldn't you go see him instead if you want to know what's going on that make you a laughing stock of sanctuary?"

Camus had a very bad feeling and in the other hand wondering if Milo was on for another prank, Milo was number 1 on the list of culprits. "Oh yes… how can I forgot that Scorpio might be on for another childish prank on me. "

"Maybe…" Shaka shrugged, "By the way… did you really ever suggested Milo to buy a dictionary?"

The ice saint raised an eyebrow, "No… since when Milo would hear such suggestion even if it comes from me?"

"In fact he did buy one yesterday…" Shaka informed.

Camus can't help but frowned at that, "Did Milo tell that to everyone in sanctuary?"

"I don't know…" Shaka admitted, "But I don't see what to fuss about it, Seiya came to my temple yesterday to invite Shun to Scorpio temple because Milo wanted to show off his new dictionary." He said as shook his head, "Seiya asked me to come as well but you know… I don't see a logical reason to accept Milo's invitation without knowing what he had in store."

"I see…" Camus said with thoughtful face, "But why he want to show off that dictionary?"

Shaka smiled at that, "Because he bought that dictionary from country he visited in his latest mission for keepsake."

Camus gave Shaka a confused look, "But the last time I saw him… he told me that he will go for a mission to India (indo)?"

Shaka raised an eyebrow, "Milo didn't come to my homeland…"

"But he said…"

"It's Indonesia…not Indo" Shaka informed helpfully.

"…"

"…ha ha…"

Camus sighed, "So… he was mistaken the two country when he heard it from Pope Shion?"

Shaka nodded, " Well… Milo took his own conclusion when he heard the unfamiliar name …"

"I heard the mission is to track down terrorist?" Camus asked. "How was it?"

Shaka shrugged, "Why don't you ask Milo yourself? But from how hyper he was since he came back, I am sure it's a success."

"Well… but still… a dictionary is not something you usually buy for keepsake." Camus said tonelessly.

"It's Milo we are talking about." Shaka reminded him with amused tone.

Camus rolled his eyes, "Right…"

* * *

Scorpio Temple

Dohko was not in Libra and he can guess Roushi was either having a meeting with Pope Shion or he was training Shiryu in the nearest waterfall. He wondered if Libra had a thing with waterfall or something but then again Aquarius was always feel comfortable anywhere icy as long as it's not a fridge. Which was one thing he always told Milo that no matter how much he liked icy place he would never lock himself inside a fridge like Milo thought he would.

Camus was just in time when he came to Scorpio because Milo was boasting about his newest dictionary to Shiryu, Dohko, Aphrodite, Shion and Athena. To be honest it was unbelievable sight because their goddess and Pope were interested in listening Milo. Camus walked in just when he heard one sentence came out of Milo's mouth, one sentences and one look at dictionary Milo was holding to understand everything.

Ten minutes later…

Camus calmly exited the Scorpio Temple with the coldest face he ever had.

Aphrodite came out of the same entrances as giggled softly with Athena, Shion was in tow as shaking his head.

Libra Dohko and his disciple Shiryu was walking back to Scorpio from their temple with Libra sword on their hand and when they entered the temple they wondered if Camus had recreated Cocytus for who knows many times out of Scorpio Temple.

"Say master…" Shiryu began, "I am Seiya's best friend but neither of us ever think make fun of each other this far can be considered friendship seasoning."

Dohko chuckled softly, "Neither I am when it comes to Shion." He admitted, "But then again Milo really exited over this ridiculous pun."

Shiryu rolled his eyes to what Milo held on his hand inside the Freezing Coffin, a book which written 'Greek-Indonesian Dictionary' and below another line was

Kamus Indonesia-Yunani- translation- Dictionary for Indonesian to Greek

Conclusion: Kamus- Camus

"How in Athena's name Milo managed to spot this pun in country he hardly know?" Shiryu wondered out loud, "Camus pronounced Camy/ Camyu in French but also can be Kamus which means dictionary…" He shook his head, "And because Camus have wide vocabulary and called Walking Dictionary…."

Dohko laughed out loud, "I even surprised he entered a book shop just out of curiosity… and find this." He sighed, "But from how happy Milo looks like inside this ice coffin I don't think he regret telling all occupants of 12 temples about how genius this pun is…"

"I spot Camus smiled a bit when he went out of Scorpio… I am sure he is mad because Milo make him a laughing stock but deep down he is also amused…" Shiryu pointed out.

"Well… Camus is not as icy as he looks like actually…" Dohko said as raised his sword, "Now Shiryu get ready to get this Scorpio out of ice…"

"Ready when you are Master…" Shiryu replied as raised his sword.

* * *

Aries Temple

"So that's why everyone was laughing at Camus?" Shaka asked in disbelief tone.

Mu nodded as chuckled softly, "That's right… I know it's not right to make fun of Camus like this but… thinking Milo keep repeating about Camus is walking dictionary just crack me up!"

Aldebaran laughed again as rolling on the floor, "Ha ha ha ha! My stomach… ha ha…"

"Aldebaran… stop it, you know you had just rolled down the stairs when you sprinted to my temple…" Mu warned, "Seriously… Milo almost killed you indirectly with this joke."

Shaka nodded in agreement, "Aldebaran… you better stop because if someone who likes gossiping know a gold saint rolling down the stairs from his home because he can't stop laughing…" Shaka trailed off, "The next one who would be laughing stock is you."

"I don't really care!" Aldebaran said as laughed again.

They sweat-dropped at another round of booming laugh from the golden bull, if the Scorpio and Aquarius kept continue their comedy episode like this somebody might get killed for real. Mu and Shaka just sighed when they felt Camus' cosmos explode in Scorpio, which they already predicted, and Aldebaran also can guess what happened and laughed some more. They jumped out of shock when something exploded on DeathMask's temple, or precisely on his kitchen.

Wondered what happened?

Another accident when cooking as laughing like a mad man.

And everyone in 12 temple can hear "Myo hwa ha ha ha ha " from smoking Cancer Temple. And Aphrodite as a good friend who came checking on DeathMask quickly turned on his heels when he saw DeathMask burned black from head to toe on remnants of his kitchen, but nevertheless he was fine as long as his mad laughs still echoed. Aphrodite was sure his friend was perfectly fine. He was just not sane. But when Deathmask was?

Review please!

* * *

**When I thought of this joke I desperately hope you can understand it... if not I am just a pathetic clown on stage with failed pun... **

**Do I have to explain again? Let's see... I don't know how foreigner pronounce Camus if they don't know it pronounced Camyu in French, but for Indonesian like me... at one glance we will read Camus as Kamus that means dictionary in our language. So... there you go, since Camus is smart he obviously walking encyclopedia and dictionary. So there's the joke =_= it's funny OR not to you is relative... you might find it funny or lame... whatever.  
**

**BTW talking about name, all Gold saint's name have deep meaning... but some pretty straightforward to the point it sounds like a joke =_= and not related with their country at all... I will write the meaning as short as possible with some comment, you wouldn't want me to go rambling on Myth, history and Astrology, I will bore you to death, trust me... and this trivia will need it's own chapter. You can always make a joke out of their name:p If you try...  
**

**Mu: **named after ancient continent which also the origin of his race**  
Shion: **It's mean Tide in Japanese but it's also Tiberian vocalization of Zion which refer to ancient city. **  
Aldebaran :**Damn straight... it's the main star of Taurus ^^; **  
Saga: **Well... not to be confused literally with English, but the origin of this word in English refer to a GODDESS of Norse! In old norse it's means 'the seeing one' and the Goddess of history and poetry =_= you can take it as epic or just... Whatever... It's not even a Greek name, and I wonder if Kurumada-sensei really consider this guy's name seriously even if he one of major character and first villain. **  
Kanon: **Again... totally not a Greek name and even if Kurumada make up a island near Greece which named after Kanon =_= well if we see it this way in SS universe Kanon is Greek name. But in reality it's means flower and sound in Japanese which very funny for a guy and at one point there is a manga that said it's means singing flower. And in Hebrew it's means Land of reek, alternative of Kanaan.  
**Death Mask :** Which you can take literally in English if you want and this is one of major misunderstanding in our fandom I think, because his name actually is relevant to Italy much to my surprise when I do my research. It refer to funeral ritual somewhere in Italy but I am not sure where... but then again I can be wrong. How the funeral's going? Do you need to ask?  
**Aiolia: **Name of Island in Greek, where God of Wind dwell...  
**Shaka**: Name of a Buddha in Japanese, there is DC movie where Ran talking about Buddha, she called him "Shaka-sama" but Shaka is really Indian name... but it become Sakya in Hindi which refer to Sidharta's clan.  
**Dohko: **It's means young tiger in Chinese ^^ do you get the irony?  
**Milo: **Named after his training ground Milo Island... =_= But if you really want a meaning it's means uncertain in Greek and warrior in Latin. I doubt the author mean it this way though...but hey! At least it's Greek name!  
**Aiolos: **Name of Wind God who live in Aiolia Island ^^ and before anyone say anything there are many god of wind in Greek myth, most of them are minor.  
**Shura: **Not relevant to his origin as Spanish and I think I don't need to explain Shura and how it refer to Ashura in myth ne?  
**Camus: **He is named after Albert Camus anyway so... and I have made enough joke about his name for today and seriously you don't want to go in deep for the origin in French for the sake of your brain as his fans, just stop in Albert Camus, I beg you...  
**Aphrodite: **Definitely not Swedish but Greek name, and no one need explanation for sure... And one can be sure it's not his real name but he choose it, and one can wonder if he want to choose name that famous for beauty why not Adonis instead? But then again mythology consideration with Pisces...when I first heard his name I though Saga is joking.

Hope you like this trivia ^^ I hope it's useful.


	7. Who am I again?

**I am bores... so I just dump this here, so it's not related to Seiya and co being Gold's disciple~ And... yeah I am just being silly and there is a hint of SeiyaXShun XDDD just kidding XDDD **

* * *

**So, who am I again?**

Ikki never thought he would ever want to kill someone as much as he did right now. Not even when he was insane after his bastard and sorry excuse of a master kicked him around volcano and killed his girlfriend, at least that time he wasn't thinking of 101 the most horrible way to kill, and shoving someone's head on a blender definitely not on his list by that time. Sure he had his share of insanity moment as in killing all of his brothers including Shun to erase everything that related to Mitsumasa Kido, and when he think of it again nobody on his folk wanted to be that man's son if they can help it.

"Don't move please!" Said Shun as sketching on his canvas.

A yawn then he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Hai hai…" He corrected his pose, straightened his back as one of his hand caressed the neck of large Pegasus statue.

Ikki fumed at the scene, "Grr…"

HECK! If by any chance Kido Mitsumasa was still alive by the time of Galaxian tournament he was sure his brothers would be more than happy helping him to have their revenge on Kido. Okay… excluding Shun (his too innocent and kind brother) and Jabu (the fanboy) they would be happy to let that man to taste their hell in saint training.

Shiryu and Hyoga were looking at him warily, and the way their hands fidgeting it was obvious they were waiting to strangle Ikki when they saw the first sign of the Phoenix saint screaming murder.

Okay Kido might qualify to make him wanted to kill something as much as he did now, and maybe Shaka too. That gold saint of Virgo was always getting on his nerve with that attitude of his, and Ikki was still wondering since when a Buddha like him allowed killing in the name of Athena?

On second thought… Shaka was just a case of a man he couldn't tolerate, so off the case!

The said Virgo saint was sitting on a sofa with his friend Aries Mu a little far from where they sat in massive lounge of papacy, both was totally absorbed in their discussion on sanctuary's renovation budget. The gold saints seemed content to let bronzes to sort out the problem themselves, not to mention they had no time to meddle in Bronze's petty affair as Shaka put it.

"Done!" Shun giggled as Seiya collapsed to the floor in that very second.

The Pegasus saint sighed in relieve, "Man… that's so boring to be a model! Can't you draw me sleeping instead?" He asked with a yawn, "That way would be easier for me!"

Hyoga and Shiryu ignored Seiya's complaint as they took a look at Shun's sketch, their eyes widened in awe. "WOW!" Hyoga exclaimed, "You are one heck of a painter Shun!"

Shiryu nodded in agreement, "To be honest I prefer traditional painting of China or Japan over realistic western style like this but…" He trailed off as his eyes tracing the neat line of the sketch, "This definitely would look like a photo once you color it!"

Ikki scowled as ignoring conversation of his fellow bronze saint on his back, like hell he cared Shun could draw or not! Heck! He would appreciate his brother's artistic talent even if it was pottery!

Shun blushed deep red, "Thank you Hyoga… Shiryu…" The green haired boy yelped when the Pegasus saint hugged his neck from behind, "Are…?"

Seiya grinned when he saw the sketch, "Wohoo… I look awesome in there!"

A vein popped on Ikki's forehead, in which Mu craned his neck to see the fuming Phoenix saint and was about to stand up but Shaka tugged Mu's scarf. "Let them be…" Mu shrugged as he sat back, once in a while shot a nervous glance at Ikki.

Hyoga grinned, "Hey Shun… is it just me or did you draw Seiya three times better looking that he is?"

The Andromeda saint blushed redder, "I didn't!"

"He didn't! I am just that good looking you know!" Seiya huffed, still hugging Shun's neck and from Ikki's eyes it looked tighter than before.

Another vein popped.

Shiryu looked at him warily then nudged the Cygnus saint as a warning but Hyoga was too absorbed in teasing Shun that he didn't notice, "Are you telling me Seiya is always that good looking in your eyes then… Shun?"

The Pegasus saint raised an eyebrow, "Are you accusing us for swinging in a wrong direction?" That was a statement.

Hyoga grinned, "Maybe?"

Shun in the other hand didn't handle Hyoga's teasing as good as Seiya, "Hyoga!" He shouted indignantly.

"Hey… I am not the one who said someone is more than a friend and a brother~" Hyoga recited in amused tone.

That's it.

And the hell broke loose~

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU PEGASUS!" Ikki roared murderously as he marched to Seiya with fiery cosmos.

But before Ikki could yell Houyoku Tenshou, Shun had stood between him and Seiya. His eyes were teary and Ikki froze on the spot. "Please don't hurt Tenma, Kagaho!"

"But…" Ikki moaned helplessly.

Seiya or rather Tenma stepped forward so he was right beside Shun, "I know we are not exactly in good terms Kagaho." He began, "But still… now you are a saint too just like me, so why you want to kill me again?"

"Because you are corrupting MY little brother!" Ikki roared as pointing his forefinger threateningly at Tenma. "And my name is IKKI! Not Kagaho!"

Tenma raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

It was almost a miracle Ikki didn't combust like a volcano at Tenma's dumb response. "Don't play dumb Seiya! You wretched little pony!" Ikki cursed angrily.

"But my name is…"

"It's mean freaking Pegasus! And you are Pegasus (Tenma) Seiya! So what's the point?"

Shiryu tried to calm the Phoenix saint down, "Ikki… please calm down! There is no point yelling at Seiya at this condition…" He paused, "Or reason with both Shun and Seiya for that matter…"

"But we…" Shun tried.

Shiryu sighed wearily, "Yes… yes… your name is Alone and your friend is Tenma." He muttered as he and Hyoga strangled Ikki so the Phoenix saint will not kill their Pegasus saint.

Shun beamed at that, "Thank you Shiryu-san!"

"Err…" Shiryu scratched the back of his head, "You are welcome?"

The ice saint groaned, "Shiryu! Don't let go of your hand!" Hyoga shouted as Ikki almost threw them off of him.

"LET ME GO YOU DUCK HEAD!" Ikki roared.

Shiryu tightened his hold, "Ikki! Your blood pressure! Remem…"

"OH SHUT UP! YOU WALKING BLOOD BANK!" Ikki roared angrily at the Dragon saint who flinched in response, "LIKE HELL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT THAT!"

At this rate Shun/Alone had cowered behind his friend, holding Seiya/Tenma's arm tightly. "Scary…"

That drew attention from the three bronze saint as they saw the Pegasus saint tried to cheer up the frightened former vessel of Hades, "There… there…" Then he glared at them or precisely at Ikki, and even Ikki for once felt the Pegasus saint was _really _scary when angered. Shiryu and Hyoga even though not his target of anger felt killing intent of his was rising and rising and that unnerved them. "KA-GA-HO~ would you mind to shut up for a moment?" He asked sweetly but his face betrayed his words, "Hm?"

In another part of the room Mu had stood and about to approach the bronze saints but once again Shaka held him back, "Not our business."

"They might kill each other." Mu pointed out.

"Perhaps…" Shaka agreed, "But at any rate I doubt Cygnus, Dragon and Andromeda will stand aside from the conflict…" He paused, "Let them be…"

"Roushi would not be happy if he know his precious little brother Tenma…" Mu shook his head, "And…" He listed on.

Shaka sighed wearily, "I really hope Lady Athena will find a solution for this mess soon…"

So far it might be little confusing but let's go back to one month ago~

* * *

**Flashback**

The war had just ended for good, everything at last return to where it was for Athena and earth. The goddess at last managed to convince her father that her belief was the right one and Zeus in the end realized his favorite child was never corrupted by human like other Olympian said. And off course her loyal gold saints were released from their confinement, and sanctuary once again prospered under her reign.

Her bronze saints however were recovering from their wound after fell in deep coma, their last battle was the hardest even for god-cloth wearer. Ikki as one who had been crawling out of hell too many times to count was the first one to wake up and looked fine enough to be allowed out of hospital. The next one who wake up were Shiryu and Hyoga and they were fine too after few days of good rest, both had almost hugged to death by their master. Camus for once didn't care as he thought he almost lost his last disciple.

In which left two bronze saints in bed.

Seiya and Shun.

When questioned why these two didn't wake up even after weeks Hyoga and Shiryu did, Saori guessed it might related to both of them were the one whose body burdened the most in the last battle. Seiya had been buried in Cocytus, stabbed on the heart by Hades, and then having temporary memory-lost. Shun had exhausted himself for hours battling Hades' control, fighting with twin Gods, and in the last battle he was also almost killed when protecting his friends from Apollo and Artemis.

In the end Athena and her saints grew impatient and they decided no more waiting Seiya and Shun wake up with the help of high tech medical equipment, as at this rate both will take years to recover. Thus led to them using Athena's divine cosmos to heal Shun and Seiya, the gold saints also gladly offered lending their cosmos to help Athena.

Much to their delight Seiya and Shun at last recovered their consciousness, and they both fully healed from injuries from last battle, but…

Libra Dohko was the first one who addressed by Seiya when he wake up, "Dohko… where is this place?"

…

…

"Huh?" Was all Dohko could blurted out.

Shiryu raised an eyebrow, after few minutes spacing out since his awakening Seiya spoke to his master of all people? And why he addressed Roushi with his name? "Erm… Seiya?"

"Who is Seiya?" He asked back.

All occupants of the room gasped at his question, even Shiryu was frightened that Seiya was having memory loss again. "Seiya…"

Dohko stopped his disciple, shaking his head at Shiryu who obeyed. The Libra saint locked his eyes at Seiya, then without a word opened his mouth tentatively. "Is that you, Tenma?"

Seiya titled his head to the side, "Huh?"

"Tell me!" Dohko demanded, "Is that you?"

The Libra saint almost yelped when Tenma placed his hand on Dohko's forehead, "Hm… no fever, and I am sure you said you have high tolerance for alcohol Dohko but still…" He trailed off, "Getting yourself drunk at this hour will make Shion mad at you!"

"Err… but still are you…" Dohko tried again.

Seiya rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah… I am Tenma, happy now? I thought you are eighteen years old and not two hundred something that you can forget the face of your own disciple!"

Silence…

"It's really you brother…" Dohko had tears on his eyes, "It's really…"

The Pegasus saint raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you? And where is Shion when you are trashed like this? Athena knows you need some hangover cure he stocked on his temple!" At this rate everyone were staring at them and _Tenma_ yelped when Dohkko enveloped him in bone-crushing hug. "Dohko! I need air!"

"Tenma… it's really you!"

Tenma struggled against Dohko's hold but the Libra saint was too engrossed in hugging him to death. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Tenma?" A familiar voice called from the bed beside his.

All attention turned to the Andromeda saint, they almost forgot about him when Seiya made a ruckus. And here he was, looking as confused as everyone else. In the other hand Dohko paled as mouthed 'not him too' but much to his disappointment Shun confirmed he was right. _"You… are the saint who took Tenma away three weeks ago?"_ It sounded like a question but it was a statement. _"Mr. Dohko… right?"_

It rang an alarm on Dohko's head as realization dawned on him; Shun also had the same problem as Seiya! He awakened his memory as Alone but it only until few weeks after he met Dohko! When the Libra saint was stunned, DeathMask asked the question that had been lingering on everyone's mind. _"Hey… kid, why you speak in Italian?"_

Mu looked at DeathMask then to Shun, "Ah right… I was wondering why Shun speak in Italian and Seiya…" He trailed off unsurely, "He speak Greek but it has distinctive Italian accent like DeathMask's… "

"Huh?" Hyoga and Shiryu chorused, "I was also wondering why…" Said Hyoga, "I rarely heard Seiya speak in Greek for a long time since he was always with us, and… Shun is really speaking in Italian?"

Ikki approached his little brother wearily, he was almost afraid when he saw Shun looked at him with confused look. "Shun… are you alright brother?" He asked in Japanese.

_"Uhm… do I know you?"_ He asked in Italian, _"May I know where I am?"_ Then he turned to Tenma, "_Tenma, we should go home now!"_

Ikki paled as Shun rambled on language he didn't understand, and Shun seemed ready to hide beneath his blanket. Ikki turned to DeathMask, silently asking for translation. DeathMask sighed as scowling under his breath. "He asked if he know you, and where he is now… And he is asking Pegasus if they can go home now to orphanage."

The phoenix saint gaped, and then closed his mouth. "It can't be…"

Tenma's expression hardened as he struggled to think of what to say to Alone who as far as he remembered was still painting the death of the world until yesterday. _"Err… Alone, you don't remember?" _He asked unsurely in the same language as Shun.

Shun titled his head to the side, _"I do remember to do our laundry yesterday before going to church, and also you told me to not go anywhere near kids in slum area because they liked to bully me when you are not around." _He listed on innocently. _"We should go back soon, we couldn't leave Maria taking care of other children in orphanage on her own!"_

_"Ah yes… I did, uhm… wait a sec Alone." _Tenma then turned to Dohko, "What the hell is going on?" He hissed.

"Uhm… I don't know how to explain this either but Tenma, what the last thing you remember?" Dohko asked tentatively.

Tenma raised an eyebrow, then looked down as he struggled to remember. "I think… I saw Shion and Youma talking and…" His eyes widened in shock, "DOHKO! WHERE IS SHION?" He yelped in panic, "Shion! He…"

Dohko groaned as he dragged Tenma's head back to pillow, "Calm down… Shion is fine."

"EH?" He shouted in disbelief, "Really? I swear I saw him swallowed by that black hole and…"

"Oh brother…" Dohko groaned, Tenma was in another episode of ranting and panic again. "He _was _not fine but he _is_ now, okay?"

Mu approached the bed calmly, and then asked. "Uhm… was something wrong with Master Shion?"

Dohko shrugged, "I don't know… I am sure I was knocked out around that time." Then turned back to the occupant of the room, "Okay… all of you return to sanctuary and inform milady and Shion, Ikki…" He sighed when the Phoenix saint glared at him, "You can stay… Mu, Shaka… stay here." Then turned to Tenma, as other saint left the room obediently. "So what happened? Just explain calmly Tenma… I assure you our goody two shoes Shion is fine and you don't have to worry about him." He assured the younger saint jokingly.

Tenma sighed in relieve then answered, "I was… blocking that weird attack of Youma, that wacko was babbling about killing Shion for some stupid reason… I was… not fast enough to help Shion when he was attacked from behind…"

The Chinese saint chuckled softly, "Oh… yep, I am definitely passed out that time… anyway don't worry Shion is in papacy by now, and he is fine~"

"Thanks goodness…" Tenma sighed in relieve again.

That was a bit weird to see Tenma worrying over what happened two and half centuries ago, and he wondered how the hell he was going to explain everything.  
"Tenma, you know… did you notice something weird?"

"You mean some people I knew suppose to be dead were here just now? I am happy to see them alive and well but… since I wake up everything is not make sense and Alone…" He turned to his best friend who sat on the bed beside his, "Is having memory problem?"

"Actually both of you have it…"

* * *

**So back to the present **

"So actually their memory problem happened because we jumbled up their mind with our cosmos." Saori concluded loftily.

Tenma raised an eyebrow, "So? I don't really get what you mean Sasha? As far as I know the only people who keep messing with someone's mind with Cosmos is Asmita." He paused, "Seriously, Asmita must be the only guy who mind rape someone he need an answer from." He muttered as he shot a look at Shaka's direction.

Shaka refrained himself from growling**, **the fact Ikki nodding in agreement with Seiya was not helping. Especially because for the last few months Ikki had placed Tenma on his top list of people I would like to burn in hell. "Seiya..." Shaka corrected, "Tenma or whatever your name is Pegasus, please refrain using term "mind rape" because it's really degrading choice of word. And I definitely didn't do such a thing..."

"You made me fight your illusion when I am in the brink of death (I was dead that time though) you taunting me with the sorest issue I had that time, calling me names such as God murderer, great sinner... then you kicked me to a bloody stinky river, showed an illusion of you killing Sasha..." He listed as shuddering, "Seriously, I just met you for the five minutes and you did all that in one go."

Shaka opened his mouth to protest but Ikki beat him into it, "You also screwed my mind... in case you forgot, one year before civil war when I just killed my master after he killed my girlfriend and also revelation of the most horrible man I ever knew is actually my father..." He listed on with a growl, "My mind was a fucking wrecked chaos and you appeared of nowhere, and knocked the light out of me and erased my memory because I challenged you." He paused, "And in sanctuary you threw me to six HELLS as if I didn't have enough of it plus just like that pony boy over there you showed me a very horrible illusion of me and my brother."

"In case you forgot..." Shaka began with a sneer, "We were enemies that time, and you can't hold me responsible for that since in the end after you failed to do suicide attack. I _save _you..."

"Mu did." Ikki corrected, "I knew it's Mu who teleported us back to Virgo temple."

Mu was not comfortable he was dragged in this, "But..."

"Yes... you can thank him, but did you know I asked Mu because I need his assistance to bring _you_ back when I can return on my own?" Shaka pointed out smugly.

"I never heard that." Ikki huffed, "But who cares? The fact mind-raping is your hobby still stand."

Shaka's eyebrow twitched, "I have no such deprived hobby."

Shura without thinking twice retorted, "Does showing hell to someone who had just out of hell counts? I honestly found zombies crawling all over my body is very... disturbing, though I will refrain from saying I felt like they try to ravish us."

Saga shuddered at that, "Err... those bloody hands waving at us also kind of creepy but overall I wonder what it would do if we walk across it."

Camus didn't comment, "..."

"In case you too..." Shaka hissed, "Forget that... I was trying to stop you from advancing, and my illusion definitely wasn't trying to ravish you!"

"I don't think they need trying..." Camus muttered under his breath.

Dohko cleared his throat, "We are off topic, please... we are trying to find a solution to help them!"

Tenma raised an eyebrow, "So far... since it was me who have the problem, I wonder why you want to help me when I don't feel I need it."

Alone nodded in agreement, "I feel fine being myself."

"Shun!" Ikki cried, "Don't you want to remember me? I am your older brother!"

Alone shrugged, "In that case you don't have to worry about that Kagaho, I have Tenma as my closet friend and brother, Sasha is my sister, Maria, Anna was my adopted little sister, Caro was my adopted little brother." He listed on, "So I don't mind having you as another brother... in fact I always think you are even since I wake up with this memory." Ikki gaped at that, but nevertheless he was happy, "So what's the problem?" He asked again.

"It feels not right to leave you like this." Shion answered tentatively. "I am glad to see Tenma again but still in this era you are Seiya and Shun, not tenma and Alone."

Tenma frowned at that, "Okay... whatever you say Shion, but anyway... you think there is something wrong with my mind and memory?"

"I guess?"

"In that case I will agree you try to heal us." Tenma stated with a sigh, "But... even though Asmita is an expert of mind-raping..."

"Again..." SHaka groaned.

Tenma ignored Shaka's protest, "I hope you will not let _him_ of all people messing with my mind or Alone's, I don't need another mind-rape episode."

"Why you are so dead-set on mind-rape is my obsession?" Shaka asked incredulously.

The Pegasus saint shrugged, "I don't know... " He answered innocently, "It must be something to do with how mess up our first meeting was, and you mind-rape Kagaho when he was already as unstable as he was." Ikki growled at Tenma, he didn't need Tenma to repeat him admitting he was insane that time. "And your idea of stopping your comrades from advancing is using illusion of creepy zombies and hands."

"You must be holding a long standing grudge against me or rather... my predecessor, Asmita..." Shaka pointed out with a sigh.

"Maybe... but rather than grudge I prefer to call it trauma and... so far I see you have traumatize quite a number of people." Tenma answered cheerfully.

"When we will be back to topic?" Saori asked with a huff.

"Later Sasha... I still have a case I need to settle down with Asmita." He informed her, "I also happen to think you as a monk."

"I am not." Shaka countered.

A pause, "Damn... there goes how you can have your long hair when monk should be bald." Another pause, "But still since when a Buddha like you is allowed to kill in the name of Athena?"

Shaka groaned, "I am saint of Athena, and since when Athena forbid a Buddha to be her saint?"

"But still... "

"Do we still in topic of fixing your memory?" Shaka asked incredulously, "But seriously was Virgo Asmita the only gold saint that irked you so to the point you have to bother me who happened to look like him two and half centuries ago?"

"You don't want me to answer the latter though... I already listed my reason of how traumatizing he was... and you have the same issue, and as for my memory... so far nobody tell me what do you want to do to fix it." Tenma pointed out.

Saori rolled her eyes, "Because you haven't done with convincing Shaka, he is obsessed on raping people's mind."

"Really?"

"You did Tenma." Alone chirped cheerfully.

"Okay... well then Sasha, what are you going to do? Definitely not leaving me in Asmita's mercy right?" He asked hopefully.

"It's tempting." Saori admitted, ignoring Tenma's protest. "But since cosmos overload in your system is the cause so... just like before me and other gold saints will do it again."

Tenma and Alone looked terrified, "Did you just tell us you will made us traumatized again to get our memory fixed?"

Shaka snorted, "You love word trauma, do you?"

"Only since I kept getting it since holy war began..." He scoffed, "But seriously?"

"Yes..."Saori stated sternly.

"Fine, but Sasha... in case it mess up my mind and anything baaaad~" He sang-songed, "Promise me that you keep this peace with other Gods for eternity since I doubt I will be around for the next holy war and nobody stupid enough to be me if my soul traumatized too."

"Why being you is stupid?" Hyoga asked curiously.

"Try reincarnating yourself since the age of myth to 20th century, I am aware only me is stubborn and stupid enough..." He trailed off, "For being me, seriously... who come out with cheesy name such as God slayer or Great Sinner of Heaven? I certainly not happy for centuries people keep calling me that and as far as I am concerned Hades is not the only God who want my head on a jar as trophy."

"Point..." Hyoga nodded.

"Anyway... what are you waiting for Sasha?"He asked the goddess of wisdom.

"If you say so..."

Five minutes later...

"Who are you?"

Silence...

"Your name?" Dohko asked nervously to the Pegasus saint.

"Tenma."

"Alone..."

Dohko raised an eyebrow, "Then how come you didn't know me? How old are you?"

"I am fourteen..." Tenma answered.

"Same..." Alone smiled gently at them.

Shion rubbed his head, "Then how come you didn't recognize your master?"

Tenma raised an eyebrow, "My master is Crateris Suikyo."

Shion turned to Saori, "I guess this is not Tenma and Alone I knew... we have to do it again."

Tenma was alarmed when everyone on the room glowed gold, "HEY! What the hell are you guys doing?"

* * *

Three hours later after after Tenma switch to someone called Kirin who according to Shion and Dohko was 16th century Pegasus saint, and Shun went with the name Hikari. Then around ten or twenty other names nobody knows who.

A groan, "Man... feel like around twenty elephants have just trampled on me!"

Shiryu sighed in relieve, "At least this time Seiya is speaking Japanese, not Greek, Italian, Hebrew, Arabic and some sort of alien language."

"I feel sick..." Shun groaned, "And I second whoever said about elephant..."

"SHUN!" Ikki at last managed to break free from Hyoga's hold, because no way he could stay still as they tried overloading the two with cosmos.

"Yes nii-san?" Shun blinked.

Silence...

Dohko looked at Seiya warily, "Uhm... did you ever declare you agree with your best friend to be more than a bestfriend, brother and arcenemy?"

Another silence...

Shion gaped at Dohko, "I can't believe of ALL things you can ask... you ask that one!"

"I am curious." Dohko admitted sheepishly.

Seiya blinked at him, "I don't understand _what_ is beyond bestfriend, enemy and brother... but no, I never say such thing to Shun, Shiryu, or Hyoga... nope, I never Roushi."

**"SEIYA! SHUN!"**The next thing they knew the bronze saints lunged at Shun and Seiya who were very confused at the whole ordeal.

But then again Ikki had a very good memory... so...

**"ROUSHI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS PONY BOY IN WHATEVER REINCARNATION HE EVER IN HAD DECLARED HE WANT TO BE WHAT WITH MY BROTHER?**"

Dohko and Shion wisely evacuated to Rozan the moment they felt Ikki turned his back. To be honest until today they had NO idea what kind of relationship Tenma and Alone meant, and Dohko would rather fought with Hades without his cloth rather than taking easiest conclusion that his little brother Tenma was swinging that way...

And until the next few weeks Seiya and Shun took joy in occasionally asking "Who am I again?" That freaked Ikki hundreds of times, and it never get old to watch Ikki denying he was not someone called Kagaho. The Phoenix saint also kept asking whether Seiya would ever became Tenma again, because he had a few question regarding his relationship with Shun's incarnation.

Review please!

* * *

**Sorry if it's lame~ XDDD  
**


	8. First thing first!

**I am bored and really depressed now... and BTW my beta-reader Tharrow can't help me at the moment because her computer broke so please be patient. :) **

**BTW Holy war arc will be in another hiatus because I am RE-writing the chapter 1-2, because it's bad and I am sure I can give a better version though the plot stay the same.**

* * *

**First thing first~ **

_Seiya and Aiolos_

"A saint should always ready for everything ahead!" Aiolos exclaimed to his disciple.

"Yes Master Aiolos!" Seiya cheered.

"Keep a cool head on the heat of battle!"

"Yes!"

"Never let your guard down!"

"Yes!"

"And always prepare yourself for future battle with intense training in mind and body!"

"Yes!" Seiya agreed a bit weakly, "So Master… can we start our training now? You have read me 101 saint's rules in the last few minutes! Marin already beat that into my brain in my first year!"

Aiolos muttered as crossed his arms, "No… not yet!"

"Why?" Seiya almost whined.

"We are not going anywhere before breakfast! A saint shouldn't go with empty stomach!" He grinned widely.

Seiya happily agreed to that as he could smell his sister's special omelet from Sagittarius temple. "Seiya! Aiolos-san~" Seika called, "Breakfast!"

The Sagittarian grinned at each other, "Coming! First thing first! Food!" They cheered in chorus.

* * *

_Shiryu and Dohko_

Both of them were having breakfast with Shunrei and their menu was porridge, it was delicious and appetizing even thought simple with chakue as side dish. Shunrei almost finished when both Dohko and Shiryu was sipping the last drop of their tea.

"Would you like another cup?" Shunrei offered as holding the teapot.

Shiryu smiled at his girlfriend, "Thank you Shunrei but it's time for my morning exercise… "

Dohko grinned in agreement, "Yes… let's do a warm up in front of our temple, I want to take a nice bath of morning sun!"

Shunrei followed them outside, but once they were in front of Libra temple Dohko didn't start when Shiryu had began stretching his arms. "Roushi?" Shiryu called.

Dohko grinned at him, "First thing first! Shiryu! Rule number one of Libra saint!" The Chinese saint gathered his cosmos to upper part of his body and his muscle hardened and ripped the top part of his Chinese clothes. "Never wear anything on the top in training or battle… not even a warm-up!"

"Roushi!" Shunrei almost screamed, "That's the eighth shirt for this weak!" She scowled angrily.

* * *

Ikki and Aiolia

Aiolia sipped his milk, careful so no one from his fellow gold saints walking by because he would be a laughing stock for weeks. Shaka knew his morning ritual with milk, Mu was also fine if he knew but if DeathMask or Milo knew he would be doomed! And he would hear no end of _'Kitty is drinking milk every morning, oh! He will grow up big!' _

It's enough to happen once when he was six, he was not going to put up with it when he was twenty! He finished his milk quickly then wiped his mouth clean so no trace of his drinking the dairy product. Once he finished his breakfast Aiolia was ready to do his first to do list of the day.

"Now… First thing first…" He looked around wearily, "Where is that disciple of mine?" He wondered out loud for the hundredth time since Ikki became his disciple.

* * *

_Camus and Hyoga_

Hyoga and Camus were having their breakfast peacefully because apparently today Milo wake up late, no doubt the Scorpio saint spending too much time playing in Athens last night and came back late. "Hm…" Camus nodded, "This corn is so fresh Hyoga…"

Hyoga beamed, "I bought it fresh from the farmer yesterday…"

"It's delicious…" Camus said as took a spoonful of corn soup.

"Yes it is…" Hyoga muttered.

"…"

"…"

"It seems in the last few days our olive garden, the farmers are having problem with worms…" Hyoga began a conversation, "It's bad for production… and they wondered if we can give a solution that's not involving chemical substances.""

Camus narrowed his eyes, "That's not suppose to be our business… but I will send a messenger to inform them how to deal with it, Aphrodite would more suited for this task…"

"Thank you Master…" Hyoga nodded.

"…"

"…"

"Hyoga, according to my calculation tomorrow night we could observe a moon eclipse." Camus informed coolly, but there was a hint of happiness in it. Milo entered the dining room with a cheerful greeting and sat down on his chair, he was sure they were on another conversation he wouldn't interested in again.

The Cygnus saint beamed, "Really Master?"

"Yes… a full one I predicted…" Camus added.

"Awesome… I can't wait…" Hyoga sighed dreamily, "What's for training today master?"

"Let's off to training ground." Camus said as stood up, his bowl was already empty like Hyoga's. "I will you tell you there… and we can begin…"

"Yes Master!" Hyoga cheered as followed his master to the exit but Milo held him back by his arm.

Milo's eyebrow twitched at questioning look he got from the ice saints, "First thing first… Penguin… Ducky… "Before Hyoga or Camus could retort about their name Milo yelled, "UNFREEZE MY BREAKFAST!"

* * *

_Shun and Shaka_

Morning meditation had ended peacefully and both Virgo saint was busy putting their breakfast on the table. They were having Prata today for breakfast, Shun didn't mind as he was growing fond of Indian food. It was not that different from crepe for Shun. Their breakfast time was so silent, only quiet munching that could barely be heard.

Shun and Shaka wiped their hands with wet napkin and ready to begin their morning training, Shaka sighed and his disciple knew that was sign they couldn't start their training before Shun did something first.

The Virgo saint rubbed his temple, "Shun… first thing first…"

"Yes Master Shaka…" Shun sighed as raised his hands on chest level, he was holding his chains.

"You bring your chain almost everywhere…" Shaka pointed out.

"It's handy…" Shun agreed with Shaka's statement, Andromeda was very fond of him and her chain liked to follow him like a puppy. He didn't mind because, "I always need it for this… First thing in the morning…"

Shaka pointed out to direction on their left, "Drag that brother of yours back to his master." He continued as rolling his eyes beneath his eyelids, "Every morning… he never learned."

Shun shrugged, "Even death and hell is tired of my brother already because he is too stubborn." Then Shun went to direction Shaka pointed out with his chain crinkling, even Andromeda now perceived Ikki as her favorite target.

The Andromeda saint dragged a chained Ikki who looked like a mummy, even Shun couldn't say anything about it Andromeda hated it when Ikki ran away from her grasp. Aiolia was already waiting for them as usual with his arms crossed. Shun greeted him then moaned, "First thing first in the morning… dragging my brother back to his temple~"

**Review please!**

* * *

**BTW at first this fic suppose to be only this... You see in Elysium Shun wear pink clothes underneath, I know he usualy wear green shirt and white pants byt I would like to ignore cloth magic for now in which even Shiryu's white Chinese outfit can be black. **

First day of Shun's training

"Master, what's is the first training?" Shun asked, he was excited. Was it meditation? Learning walking with closed eyes? Illusion?

Shaka smiled at him then opened his eyes, then openly eyeing Shun's clothes. "First thing first... Shun, get rid of that pink pants and shirt." He ordered sternly, "I might didn't see it when you wear that with Virgo cloth in Elysium, it fits... you." He admitted begrudgingly but I don't want to see pink anywhere near Virgo cloth! We will be laughing stock if DeathMask or Milo ever see Virgo cloth clashed with pink... until the next holy war."

* * *

**Somebody would wonder how many shirt and pants have been wasted on Dohko and Shiryu... **


End file.
